Pensées
by val-rafale
Summary: Crawford refoule tous ses sentiments sans vraiment s'en rendre tant il a l'habitude le faire. [One shot]


Titre : Pensées

Auteur : Val-rafale

Série : Weiss Kreuz

Pairing : Crawford x Schuldig

Genre : Yaoi / Romance.

**Pensées**

Tout est particulièrement calme dans mon bureau où je travaille tranquillement sur un dossier que j'ai reçu d'Este un plus tôt dans la journée. C'est une mission très simple durant laque je dois assassiner un homme devenu trop gênant pour mes patron. Cette personne est un scientifique qui a eut la témérité de quitter le groupe avec d'importants dossiers compromettant.

Enfin cela n'est pas vraiment mon problème, étant là uniquement pour obéir aux ordres donnés. Cet homme ne sera qu'une victime de plus sur la longue liste de mes crimes commis. Ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour moi de mettre fin à ses jours. De plus cela ne me ferait aucun mal de sortir un peu et de faire autre chose que travailler sur mon ordinateur ou bien de lire dans ma chambre quand je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

En effet, depuis l'affaire Takatori, Este ne nous avait plus confié aucune mission, prétendant qu'ils auraient bientôt besoin de nous pour quelque chose de plus délicat, exigeant le meilleur de notre personne. Ce fut donc un repos obligatoire pour tous les membres des Schwarz.

Cependant, cette situation commençait à réellement me peser. Etant une personne qui aimait travailler sans relâche, cet arrêt forcé, était bien plus fatiguant pour moi encore. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai toujours réussi à trouver du travail, ne serait-ce que de la comptabilité… Bref, de quoi occuper le travailleur invétéré que je suis…

Mes pauvres pensées furent à ce moment là coupé par l'entrée tout en douceur et particulièrement discrète de l'un des membres de mon groupe. Visite un peu inattendu je dois l'avouer, ne l'ayant pas eu en vision. Mais c'est fort peu surprenant, je ne peux pas non plus tout prévoir.

Bref, je relève la tête pour planter mon regard dans ces magnifiques yeux bleus intenses. Un fin sourire, ironique mais toujours très mystérieux, étire les lèvres de mon visiteur. Ses longs cheveux roux tombent doucement sur ses épaules, ondulant très légèrement alors qu'il avance vers mon bureau.

J'observe silencieusement Schuldig, le voyant contourner mon bureau avant de s'asseoir dessus, son regard planté dans le mien, intense comme si il cherchait à lire en moi. A n'en pas douter, c'est ce qu'il essaye de faire, son petit jeu favori. Lentement je remonte mes lunettes en soupirant un peu.

- Que veux-tu ? » demandai je d'une voix neutre.

Il me fixe encore, silencieusement, intensément, cherchant toujours à savoir ce que je pense. Cela en devient exaspérant et agaçant. Je ne cesse de lui répéter de ne pas faire ce genre de chose avec moi mais cela est totalement inutile. Pas que je n'ai pas d'autorité sur lui, cependant, il a tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête et donc ne pas m'écouter. Généralement il agit ainsi quand il a décidé quelque chose, changeant difficilement d'avis, plus entêté qu'une mule.

- Sch….

- Je voudrais que tu me laisses m'en occuper. » me coupe-t-il souriant toujours.

S'en occuper ? J'hausse un sourcil quelque peu surpris par cette demande, faisant comme si je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait. Bien entendu c'est totalement faux. Je sais parfaitement qu'il veut cette mission. C'est tout à fait compréhensible, lui aussi commence à en avoir assez de rester à rien faire et de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

- Alors ? » fit la voix de mon ami me ramenant à la réalité.

Je le fixe avec calme, restant encore un peu silencieux, me demandant si je dois oui ou non accepter de lui donner ce travail. Pas que je ne lui fasse pas confiance, bien au contraire. Schuldig a toujours mené à bien les assassinats que je lui avais demandé de commettre. Même si ses méthodes étaient discutables et très souvent empreint de sadisme, il était du genre à faire son travail jusqu'au bout.

Je ferme un instant les yeux, remontant mes lunettes au passage, réfléchissant encore. Je ne vois rien qui m'empêche de la lui confier, le principal étant que le travail soit fait. De plus, je serai certain que durant quelques heures, il ne serait pas là à essayer de lire mes pensées ce qui a tendance à m'énerver.

- Cela te dérange tant que ça ? » me demande Schuldig en se penchant sur moi, tout sourire.

Je le fixe de nouveau, plus durement, lui rappelant ainsi de cesser ce genre d'amusement avec moi. Mais cela s'avère inutile, je ne l'impressionne aucunement. J'en viens à me demander pourquoi je me fatigue toujours à lui faire la remarque puisque cela ne sert à rien. Enfin, tout cela n'est que détail et j'en ai pris l'habitude finalement.

Je remonte doucement mes lunettes en poussant un léger soupir. Je saisi lentement le dossier, le refermant puis le tends à mon ami.

- Il est à toi. » répondis je avec calme, comme toujours.

Schuldig prend le dossier en me dédiant un beau sourire dont lui seul à le secret, mystérieux avec un soupçon d'ironie. Cependant, il n'y pas que cela que je détecte dedans. J'ai l'étrange impression qu'il se veut aussi charmeur. Mais je dois me faire des idées. Malgré ce physique à faire pâlir plus d'une personne, il n'est pas du genre à jouer de ses charmes. Il n'en a pas l'utilité, son pouvoir suffisant amplement. Il a juste à lire les pensées de ses victimes pour les manipuler et se servir d'eux comme bon lui semble.

Pourtant, plus je le regarde, plus j'ai cette impression que ce sourire est celui d'un séducteur. Et ce regard perçant et intense, pourquoi ai-je la sensation qu'il me contrôle ? Qu'il vient de prendre possession de moi ? De mon corps, de mon esprit… Je dois me faire des idées. Ce n'est pas possible…

Dans ce cas, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me détacher de ces yeux ? Pourquoi ai-je envie de m'y plonger plus profondément encore ? Pourquoi ai-je ce brusque désire de le serrer dans mes bras ? De l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre la tête ?

- Parce que c'est ce que tu désires au plus profond de toi…. » me murmure à ce moment précis Schuldig.

Cela me fait l'effet d'un coup de fouet, je sursaute imperceptiblement dans mon fauteuil, mes yeux s'ouvrant en grand sous l'effet de la surprise qui m'envahit. Ce que je désire au plus profond de moi ? Comment cela est-il possible ? Comment peut-il savoir cela ? Alors que moi même l'ignore… Aurait-il réussi à pénétrer mes pensées ? Je ne vois pas d'autre explication à cela…

- C'est exactement ça… » réponds mon ami en approchant son visage du mien. « Tu étais bien moins attentif ces derniers temps, trop concentré à chercher une activité pour t'occuper, alors j'en ai profité. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'ai vu ce que tu cachais… »

Ce que je cachais ? J'ignorais que je ressentais ce genre de chose… Ou bien ai-je cherché à le refouler ? Comme beaucoup d'autres sentiments auquel je n'ai pas le droit de céder, mon statut d'assassin me l'interdisant. Je l'ignore…

- L'esprit humain est très compliqué mon cher Crawford… Et le tien bien plus encore… » déclare d'une voix douce le télépathe de mon équipe.

Il passe une main sur ma joue, doux contact, léger comme le serait celui des ailes d'un papillon. Je ferme les yeux, fronçant très légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien ce que je ressens. Il est difficile d'analyser ce genre de sensations lorsque l'on est un homme aussi froid que moi, faisant abstraction de tout.

C'est à ce moment que je sens quelque chose de délicat, de sucré sur mes lèvres. J'ouvre les yeux brusquement pour me rendre compte que Schuldig est penché sur moi, m'embrassant doucement. Un baiser… Mes visions me font défauts en ce moment… Je n'avais pas prévu que cela arriverait… Suis-je si troublé par ce que vient de me dire mon ami ? Par ce baiser que nous échangeons ?

Il s'écarte alors de moi et me fixe intensément, son éternel sourire étirant ses lèvres fines. Sa main caresse à nouveau ma joue, toujours aussi légères et délicate.

- J'ai juste utilisé mon don pour te forcer à bloquer tes visions… » m'explique Schu en se redressant un peu. « Je l'ai fait dans l'unique but de te permettre de laisser libre court à tes sentiments. Si tu avais une vision de cela, tu aurais tout fait pour l'en empêcher. Et je pense que tu as assez gardé pour toi ce genre de chose. Je vais d'ailleurs te confier un petit secret… »

Il se penche à nouveau sur moi, approchant doucement ses lèvres de mon oreille afin de me murmurer quelques mots. J'ouvre alors de grands yeux surpris, ayant du mal à croire ce que je viens d'entendre. Schuldig se redresse à nouveau puis s'écarte de moi pour se diriger vers la porte. Il l'ouvre mais se tourne une dernière fois vers moi, en souriant toujours, l'air malicieux…

- Médite sur tout cela mon cher Crawford. » me conseille-t-il d'une voix douce. « Dès que tu as une réponse… Tu sais où me trouver. »

Ces quelques mots prononcés, il sort, me laissant seul, encore sous le choc de ces mots qui résonnent dans mon esprit telle une mélodie incessante. Tous les sentiments que j'avais refusé de voir jusque là, m'envahissent et s'emparent de mon être. Je ne sais quoi faire… Je ne sais quoi penser… Je retire mes lunettes puis ferme les yeux en me laissant aller dans mon fauteuil cherchant une réponse…

Après de longues minutes de réflexion sans parvenir à trouver de solutions, je me lève et quitte mon bureau pour me rendre dans la chambre de Schuldig. Etant celui qui a instauré le trouble en moi, il doit être capable de m'aider… Du moins de me guider dans ce tumulte que sont mes sentiments.

Je pénètre donc dans cette pièce après avoir frappé à la porte et aperçois mon ami allongé sur son lit, lisant un roman. Il tourne légèrement la tête dans ma direction en souriant puis ferme son livre avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

- Approche… Je vais t'aider. » m'invite-t-il avec douceur.

Je ferme alors la porte derrière moi, acceptant ainsi de laisser ressortir des sentiments que je ne pensais pas possible pour un homme comme moi.

_OWARI._


End file.
